Love Me Honestly
by kelsmw
Summary: "Nothing's right when we're together." The sequel to Sing it for the World.


**_Love Me Honestly_**

* * *

><p><strong>BAM! Here is the sequel to Sing it for the World! If you have not read that yet, please do. You'll need to in order to understand this.<strong>

**I have nothing specific to say about this one, other than some small details you might need to know are in Sing it for the World.**

**But before I begin, let me remind you that I don't own anything. And finally, this story is centered around Tori, but everyone has a big part just like in Sing it for the World. **

**So yeah, here we go!**

* * *

><p><em>They encourage your complete cooperation.<em>

* * *

><p>Things have changed, and gone back to normal.<p>

(But honestly, the broken hearts and the lies were just **covered** up. Never fixed.)

Cat went back to being bubbly and happy, and was still with Andre. To everyone around her, she seemed perfectly fine.

(No one ever bothered to look _behind the scenes_.)

Tori and Beck stayed together, so everyone had to learn to accept it. Jade kept her distance, only talking to Robbie. She and Tori had tried to work things out, but in the end it was decided that they would just stay d i s t a n t.

* * *

><p>(Flashback.)<p>

_"Honestly Vega, I have nothing to say to you or Beck."_

_"Jade, please. We have to at least try to talk. For Cat." Tori prodded her. _

_There was nothing but silence for a moment before Jade finally spoke up. "Fine. Talk."_

_"You know how sorry I am that I hurt you, Jade." Beck said._

_"Me too." Tori added._

_"Then why did you do it?"_

_"Love makes you do weird things, I guess."_

_Jade laughed. "Honestly Beck, I don't think you realize how stupid you sound right now."_

_"Excuse me, Jade?"_

_"You heard me!"_

_"Why are you so damn upset about this?"_

_"Because it's not fair to me!"_

_"Jade..."_

_"No, Tori listen! You can't tell me that you wouldn't be upset if your boyfriend suddenly dumped you for another girl that he just met, and then walked around telling the world that he loves her!"_

_"Jade, I don't want to fight! Can we please work things out?"_

_"You know what, I don't think we can. I'm done here."_

_"Jade, please." Cat was suddenly at the door, tears running down her face._

_But never the less, Jade still grabbed her bag and ran past her. "I'm sorry, Cat."_

_Cat looked at Tori and whispered, "Me too."_

* * *

><p>Tori hated herself, along with everyone around her. But instead of showing it, she put on an act of happiness, trying to please everyone.<p>

She pretended to love Beck, and made sure she showed it. She sat close to him in class and at lunch, she held his hand in the hallway, and she kissed him at his locker.

She tried to make Cat and Andre happy also. Cat became her closest friend, but she could tell that things weren't the same. And Andre only had short conversations with her, usually when he was with Cat.

Robbie kept his distance, so Tori didn't talk to him much at all. She only ever saw him in class and at lunch. The one time she tried to strike up a conversation, he claimed he had to leave. To her surprise, Robbie had been spending a lot of time with Jade.

In the beginning, Tori tried to make things better between her and Jade, but gave up fast. Jade refused to talk to anyone but Robbie. Since Cat and Andre still talked to her, Jade began to ignore them as well.

So Tori walked around as if she didn't have a care in the world.

(But again, no one ever looked _behind the scenes_.)

* * *

><p><em>Send you roses when they think you need to smile.<em>

* * *

><p>She just sat in her room almost every weekend, only leaving to go to Beck's RV or occasionally to hang out with Cat.<p>

This weekend happened to be one where she just stayed in bed all day and watched old movies. However around noon there was a knock on her door, and she reluctantly called, "Come in."

Beck appeared in the doorway and smiled at her. She sat up and he closed in on her with a hug and a kiss.

"I think," He began. "we should go out and do something fun today."

"Like what?"

"Well, the fair just got to town and I thought we could go with Cat and Andre."

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Cat and Andre want to go with us?"

He nodded. "I called Cat and she said she would talk Andre into it."

"I don't want to force Andre to do anything, Beck."

"Your not forcing him. You know, I've been worried about you lately."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine."

"You just seem... distant, I guess."

"Yeah well, I'm not exactly the most liked person around town right now."

"And that's part of why I talked to Cat. Believe it or not, her and Andre are worried too. They care about you, Tori."

"So how is going to the fair going to fix anything?"

"We all just want to cheer you up and try to have fun together. Please Tori?"

She sighed and thought for a moment, but finally nodded in agreement. "Alright, I'll go."

"Awesome! I'll pick you around six, okay?"

"Okay, see you then." He kissed her head before leaving, and afterwards Tori got up and looked around.

Her room was a mess, even worse than Trina's. She hadn't been motivated to clean it, but after talking to Beck about the fair she decided to pick up.

She decided that maybe things weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"Please, Andre? Pretty please?"<p>

He sighed. "Do I have to, Cat?"

"Yes! It would mean a lot to them, especially Tori. I really think this will cheer her up."

"Cat..."

"Please, please, please? I've been worried about her, and I know you care too. So please?"

He stood up from his spot on his living room couch and crossed the room to pull her into a hug. "It's okay, Cat. I'll go."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you! You'll make Tori so happy!"

(_Take a look at me and see what you learn_.)

* * *

><p>Just as promised, Beck arrived at Tori's house at six sharp. Beck honked his horn, letting her know he was there.<p>

Tori looked at herself in the mirror, and for the first time in a while, she actually felt good. She even felt excited, something she hadn't felt in months.

Thirty minutes later, she and Beck entered the fair grounds and spotted Andre and Cat. They both grinned, and Cat ran up to her excitedly and hugged her.

"Tori! I'm so glad you decided to come!"

"I'm glad to be here, Cat."

She looked over at Andre who hugged her as well. "It's good to see you, Tori."

She smiled. "Thanks. It's good to see you too."

"Okay, enough talk!" Cat suddenly yelled. "Let's ride some rides!"

Finally, Tori felt like she could actually have some fun and for most of the night, she did.

(But can _anything _be perfect?)

"Well, look who's here!"

Tori turned around, immediately recognizing the voice. Beck stepped in front of her though and said, "Hi, Jade. It's nice to see you, too."

"Save it, Beck."

"What are you doing here, Jade?"

"I have every right to come to the town fair, thank you."

"Either way, I don't think you need to bother us."

"Hey, it's not my fault I ran into you."

"Then I guess we're done here."

"Great! Have a nice life with _that_." She pointed to Tori before walking off.

No one said anything for a second, but then Cat finally spoke up. "Don't let her get to you, Tori."

"Yeah, just ignore her." Andre added.

Tori didn't say anything, but just watched Jade walk off.

* * *

><p><em>I can't control myself, because I don't know how.<em>

* * *

><p>She stared in the mirror, debating <em>again<em>. She constantly asked herself what the hell she was doing, but never got the answer she was looking for.

She clutched the razor tighter making her hand tremble. She didn't want to do this again, but she needed _something _to make her feel just a little bit better.

And it worked.

But as she watched the blood trickle slowly down her arm, the rational part of her brain kicked in and she suddenly threw the razor on the floor.

"I can't be doing this." She opened the cupboard door and quickly covered up the cuts.

(Trying to **hide **the pain.)

* * *

><p><em>So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff. Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough.<em>

* * *

><p>She waited until no one was home, just like every other time. Then she turned her phone off because if Andre called or texted her she'd feel worse than she already did.<p>

She never wanted her life to be like this. She was supposed to be bubbly, happy, and exciting.

So why was she doing this?

She couldn't decide.

But she disgusted herself with what she was doing. Who eats and then just _throws it up_? It was an escape though, one that she desperately needed.

Every time she did it, she thought of all the people she was hurting. People who didn't even know it.

Her family.

Her friends.

Andre.

Deep down, she knew it would never be enough.

* * *

><p><em>Grab a glass, because there's going to be a flood.<em>

* * *

><p>It was one day in class when everything fell apart.<p>

Sikowitz was lecturing them about some form of method acting, when Cat suddenly collapsed on the floor.

Andre was by her side in a second, along with everyone else. "What's wrong with her?" Tori yelled.

"What, are you blind?" Jade commented. "Look at her. She's so thin."

Andre suddenly spoke up. "I should have known. I see her everyday, and I didn't notice a thing!"

"I can't believe I didn't notice, either..." Tori added.

"Well of course you didn't! You were too busy with Beck!"

"Jade, that's enough! This isn't about you or Tori. We need to call an ambulance."

"Sorry Sikowitz."

"Tori, what's wrong?" Beck suddenly asked. Tori had backed into the corner and was shaking.

"I just... This is my fault, and..." She bolted out of the room, not able to finish. Beck was after in a second and he caught her running into the girl's bathroom out of the corner of his eye.

Beck stopped outside the door, debating. He eventually decided to take a chance and go in.

Walking in, he could hear Tori's sobs coming from one of the stalls. He followed the sound and finally stopped right outside the door of the last stall.

"Tori, what's wrong? Why did you get so upset?"

"You can't be in here, Beck."

"I'm not concerned about that right now, I'm concerned about you."

"Nothing is wrong! I just want to be alone."

"Tori, don't do this now. We should be at the hospital with Cat."

"I already know that I'm a terrible person, Beck! You don't have to remind me!"

"Woah, where did that come from?"

"I just want everything to end!"

"Tori, please!"

"I'm done, Beck."

Then there was silence, and Beck could hear her unlock the stall door. He pushed the door open a bit.

"Tori, no!" He grabbed the razor out of her hand and wrapped as much toilet paper around her bloody wrists as he could.

"Stop it! Stop it, Beck!"

He could suddenly hear ambulances in the distance and began yelling, "Help! In here, we need help!"

The bathroom door swung open, and Beck could see Cat being ran out on a stretcher. A paramedic rushed over to them.

"Miss, you need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me what I need!" She started thrashing and desperately reached for the razor that Beck had taken.

"Miss, please!"

She thrashed even more, making it difficult for Beck and the paramedic to hold her down. "I need help in here! She's got to calm down!"

Another paramedic ran in, this time with a needle in hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" Beck yelled.

"It's okay, it's just going to get her to calm down."

Beck jumped up and ran into the corner, trying to get away from the scene about to take place. But as he watched her scream and the paramedic shove the needle into her arm, he had to break down and cry.

* * *

><p>The bright lights bothered her eyes, but she didn't bother saying anything. She figured she caused everyone enough trouble.<p>

She could hear her parents talking to a doctor outside, something about _therapy _being mentioned.

She hated the idea of going to tell some stranger about her problems because that's not what she needed. What she needed was a time machine, so she could go back and stop any of this from ever happening.

Right now, she was bored and she hadn't been bored in a really long time. Just sad. But she needed something to distract her from the bandages that were cutting off the circulation in her wrists.

She looked around the room and finally spotted her phone on the chair across the room. But just as she was about to get up and grab it, her parents walked into the room.

Her father sighed. "Tori."

"Dad, you don't have to say it. I know I'm messed up."

"That's not what I was going to say."

Her mother spoke up. "Tori, all we want to know is why you did all this."

"I don't know."

"There's got to be _some _reason."

"I guess, just everything that happened between Jade and I. With Beck and I, and Cat and I... Cat! Where's Cat, is she okay?"

"I don't know about your friend, honey."

Tori jumped out of the bed and ran into the hallway. But when she turned the corner she slammed into someone.

"Tori!"

"Beck! Do you know where Cat is? Is she okay?"

"It's okay, Tori. Cat's fine, but what about you?"

"I'm fine, I swear. What exactly happened with Cat?"

Beck sighed. "I talked to Andre, and he said that the doctor said she's anorexic."

"What?"

He nodded. "She's going to be okay, though. She was just really stressed out, with everything that's been happening..."

"So, everything really is all my fault."

"That's not true."

"Cat wouldn't have done this if I hadn't started the drama between Jade and I."

"You didn't start anything, Tori."

"You know Beck, maybe you and I shouldn't be together."

"What?"

"Nothing's right when we're together."

"Tori... Is this really what you want?"

"No."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I care about my friends."

"And you don't care about me?"

"Of course I do, and you know that! But right now, I think this is what's best for everyone. Especially me."

"So we're really breaking up?"

She squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Beck. For everything."

* * *

><p><em>I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>That was actually more intense than I planned on it being. But I still enjoyed it, and hope you all did too.<strong>

**There will probably be another part to this, more centered around Jade. Or maybe Cat. Give me your opinions! (:**

**Reviews make the world go round!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Kelsey**


End file.
